U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,390 teaches hollow polyester fibers with antistatic properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,738 teaches polyester filamentary yarns for high-speed friction draw-false twist texturing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,764 discloses an antistatic polyester fabric having water repellency.
JP08060488, JP08260343, JP08260344, JP08260349, JP09077963, JP10025623 and JP58081616 disclose polyester fibers or fabrics with certain desirable properties.
It has surprisingly been found that melt blending polyester with certain alkyl metal sulfonates, and extruding the mixture into fibers, provides for polyester fibers or filaments with durable wettability and superior moisture management properties.